1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a solar cell technique, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a perovskite solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the perovskite solar cell originated from the dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC). The most common perovskite material in a high-efficiency perovskite-type solar cell is CH3NH3PbI3, it has a bandgap of about 1.5 eV and a high extinction coefficient, and a thin film thereof having a thickness of several hundred nanometers is sufficient to fully absorb sunlight of 800 nm or less.
Therefore, manufacturers have currently invested a lot of resources to research the perovskite solar cell, and a wet process is mostly used in the information disclosed by the manufacturers. However, the wet process is often limited by issues such as low material (such as PbI2 or PbCl2) dissolution and small selection of solvent. Moreover, a method of co-evaporation has been adopted in laboratories to fabricate a lead iodide methylamine layer. However, it is discovered that the obtained solar cell is unstable in terms of conversion efficiency.